Siege or Death
by DarkestVampire
Summary: At the attack of Millenium on the Hellsing manor, Pip has a different plan how to win... PxS


Yay! First fanfic on FF net...

This basically takes place in Volume 6, starting after Zorins illusion faded away and ends at the end of Volume 6. I think i overdone Pips accent alittle... but say that for yourself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit. Fuck. They broke through our front lines."

That single sentence broke the relief kind of sensation of the men, which where just glad the nightmare before had ended.

The sensations faded, and the rest where pure horror.

The captain had always warned: Whenever they would brake through, theyre all going to die.

And that's exactly what happened.

It wasnt the death itself that made this horror, it was the fact of knowing it that death would certainly come, sneaking up on your back, pokeing your shoulder before ripping your head off.

Captain Pip Bernadotte, however, wasnt about to give in.

Hed seen situations like this many times, everything looked hopeless and through some wonder, they suvived.

It seemed like that.

To say the truth, it was just pure tactic that created victory in first place.

Tactic, will, strength, and pure luck, with these attributes, you were able to win every battle, no matter how hopeless.

"This is it, Cap.. right?" asked Stephens, one of the younger Geese members.

"Hell no!!" The sudden yell of his authority made Stephens jump in surprise.

"We just lost a few meters of Ground. We can still make it, if we all work together properly. Watch it fella, Geese are never beaten. Dont dare to say anything like zat again, or well have your nuts cooked tomorrow morning."

"I know you always got some kinda of plan, Pip." Hawkins, the Vice Captain, stepped forward to is captain and friend, "What's it gonna be this time?"

Pip let out an almost invisible sigh, then bit his cigarette and threw it to the ground.

"Hawkins, ze command is yours. Retreat to ze rooftops. Take a few landmines and sentry-cannons with you and place it at ze lower end of ze stairway." Pip muttered.

"Captain, we got no chance of cover there!" Larry, Pips First Lieutenant, lost his silence that he usually kept during battle.

"I know. But ze stairs are small. Zey can just go up one by one. Panzerfausts will do nothing. Zey got no kind of cover down zere. And, you get less fire. Dont let zem get up, and if they manage it anyway, snipe ze hell out of zem. Understood?"

Hawkins nodded, a little confused. "You're the proper leader. Why splitting up?"

Pip lowered his voice, and done something like a smug grin.

"Im going to beat 'em up myself. Get a little revenge."

Hawkins replied an "Understood" through he didnt quite know what he meant.

"Cap, that's pure suicide, and you know it. Going alone as human against a troop of monsters?"

Larry was in disbelief about him, but trusted him as he always done before.

Pip grinned wider.

"I'm not going alone."

Stephens face looked straight into the eye patched face of his friend.

"What men are you going to take? The First Lieutenant? The second? Me?"

Pip caught his AK47M rifle, and loaded through. "I'm not taking any men at all. Im going with Senior Officer Victoria."

Hawkins blinked, and then grinned a little.

"Have fun then, Captain."

Pip gave him a sarcastic look.

"Zis ain't ze time for jokein, but I got it anyway, pal." He came closer and patted his shoulder. "Dont get yourself killed, Soldier. If you do, I'm getting all your pocket money. Keep zat in mind."

With these last words, he stomped off to the Hallway.

Stephens got nervous.

"Do you think hes gonna make it?"

Larry shrugged, before cocking his head to the side. "He must have thought it through if it works, knowing him, it would have seemed better to attack than hide behind some expensive furniture."

Hawkins laughed a little, before getting serious again. "Yeah, that sure sounds like Pip. Now, let's get moving before he kicks our asses in instead of the Nazi ones."

Seras was currently changing her weapons, back to her more effective Halconnen II. It would be a little tricky to get through doors with it, but it would have to do the job.

Pip walked up to her. Without any funny greetings, looks, or touches.

Pip Bernadotte was dead serious and cold like a stone.

Seras had never seen him like that, and were a litte shocked first, than remembered how stupid it would be to just stare at her superior.

"Captain, Sir!" She saluted, but Pip gave her a blank look, almost angry.

"No time for silly games right now. Zeyre attacking us and will be here in any minute. Ze others go to the roof, since it's ze last place where zese Nazis can go to, and therefore ze second most save one. However, we would just give zem a little time before zey reach the top, so we have to kill the Bastards before zey do."

Seras went nervous, like in any kind of dangerous situation. "S-sir! There are so many Vampires, its certain death for Humans to go there!"

Pip grabbed her shoulder. "Zat's why youd be in front of me and catch ze most of the fire, while I watch your back."

At any other day, hed meant it in an other way, but this time, even Seras didn´t think of something else.

"Understood."

Pip hold up his rifle with just one hand, reloading the magazine. "You ready?"

Seras shook a little at the cold air suddenly passing by. The Front doors where blown up.

"I-I think I can do it, but..."

Pip takes a step closer. "Dont worry about me. Im just paying a few Nazis back what zey deserve and watch nobody hurts my little Mignonette."

The closer Pip came, the more sweat broke loose on Seras skin.

"C-c-captain, Im not quite sure if you really.. -!"

Seras was cut off by Pips mouth pressing onto hers.

As Seras pulled back in instinct, Pip grinned, taking his rifle in both hands again and simply said: "Just shut up. I wont die today. Let's go."

So, this was the first chapter... maybe even the whole fanfic. Please Review!


End file.
